La última oportunidad
by dany-05
Summary: Quinn pudo haberla detenido,pero fue cobarde. Hoy es el día en que tiene una última oportunidad ¿será capaz de tomarla?. Faberry.


**Hola! Esto les puede parecer extraño porque nunca he escrito un Faberry( Sean amables por favor) Pero llevo algunas semanas con esta idea en la cabeza, principalmente porque mi amiga Gleegirlfans esta con depresión después del compromiso de Rachel con Finn jajaja. En nuestra distorcionada mente la única capaz de hacer entrar en razón a Rachel, es Quinn.**

**Así que Mary, esto va para ti, para que veas que no soy tan mala persona.**

**Ojala les guste! **

**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p>Sus manos sudaban, las frotaba una contra la otra, al tiempo que su caminar se hacía intenso en un espacio no superior a los dos metros de largo. Se paró frente al espejo una vez más y no podía creer que esa fuera su imagen. La envolvía un gran vestido blanco, hermoso sin duda, pero no se sentía cómodo, algo en todo ese acto no se sentía del todo bien. La expresión que veía en el espejo no correspondía a la de una mujer que estuviera a punto de tener su final feliz.<p>

En teoría, muy en teoría, debía ser el día más feliz de su vida. Caminaría hacía el altar junto a sus padres al son de esa típica música que siempre acompaña a la novia, todos se levantarían cuando ella pasara y al final, la esperaría el chico de sus sueños, con quien se estaba comprometiendo a pasar el resto de su vida. Estarían sus amigos, a los que más que parte de un club, los sentía como de su familia. Todos estarían allí, incluso ella o eso esperaba. Al pensar en ella, sí sonreía, es más, miles de pensamientos que no debería tener se apropiaban de su mente.

El blanco inundaba cada parte del reflejo que observaba. Podía recordar el día exacto en que eligió el vestido. Fue unos meses atrás, y aunque sonara extraño, Quinn la acompañaba.

_Flashback._

_Rachel y Quinn se habían acercado más desde que la rubia fue aceptada en Yale y reconoció todo lo que le debía al Glee Club y en especial a esa pequeña castaña, que pese a no ser su amiga, siempre estuvo ahí para hacerla entrar en razón y evitar que cometiera errores catastróficos ._

_Esa tarde en particular después de sus ensayos en el coro, habían salido a compartir una tarde de chicas. Recorrieron algunas tiendas e iban por un café, cuando en el camino pasaron por una tienda de novias. Ya era de público conocimiento que Rachel había aceptado casarse con Finn, por lo que Rachel le pidió a Quinn que entraran a ver algunos, sólo por jugar._

_-La verdad no estoy segura, me siento algo así como el pastel de la boda-. Exclamó Rachel desde el probador-._

_-¡Vamos Berry sal de ahí!-. Le pedía Quinn impaciente-._

_-¿Prometes no burlarte?-. Preguntó la pequeña diva nerviosa-._

_-Lo prometo, ya sal, no voy a esperarte toda la vida-. Le exigía la rubia-._

_-Ok, ya salgo-. Aceptó finalmente la castaña-._

_Quinn retrocedió unos pasos para darle espacio a Rachel. Cuando la castaña abrió la puerta, la boca de la rubia se abrió ligeramente, y sus ojos quedaron clavados en cada detalle del cuerpo de Rachel. Se veía realmente hermosa, aunque no estaba segura si esa palabra fuera suficiente para describirla. Las ondas de su cabello caían con naturalidad sobre su piel bronceada, a la que el blanco favorecía enormemente. Sus curvas se apreciaban dado los pliegues del vestido, pero lo que más la hipnotizaba eran esos grandes y expresivos ojos cafés que la miraban expectantes. Nunca había conocido a alguien con ojos más sinceros, ni con una sonrisa tan honesta como la de Rachel. Nadie podía igualar ese gesto tierno que hacía cuando sonreía o cuando se corría el flequillo. Nadie podía igualarse porque en algún instante, sin darse cuenta esa pequeña pero pasional mujer, se había trasformado en perfecta para ella. Unas ganas de correr se apropiaron de su cuerpo, no lograba comprender cómo alguien como Rachel, podía querer ligar su vida entera a un tipo como Finn. Un simple y no muy inteligente chico, que lo único bueno que tenía era ella. Recordó sus palabras anteriores y mentalmente se desdijo "A ti si podría esperarte toda la vida"._

_Rachel salió nerviosa del probador. Dentro de ella, siempre buscaba la aprobación de la rubia, algo siempre la hacía querer estar ahí, muy cerca de ella. Cuando abrió la puerta, esperaba algunas palabras, pero lo que recibió le produjo una inesperada sensación. Quinn la miraba fijamente sin que ningún sonido emergiera de su garganta. Sólo con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes diciéndole más de lo que podía entender. La miraba de una manera que nunca antes la sintió hacerlo. Ese verde en ocasiones oscuro, eran ahora dos esmeraldas brillantes que la observaban con adoración. Como si en ese preciso instante, nadie más existiera en el mundo. Y lo que produjo esa mirada, no podía explicárselo. Era tal vez tan simple, que se negaba a creerlo. Se negaba a creer que algo así pudiera estar ocurriendo. No fue capaz de romper ese contacto. Pero tampoco de pronunciar palabras. Sólo deseo muy dentro de si, que el día, cuando llegara, quien la esperara en el altar la mirara así, con esa sincera devoción. Sabía que no podía esperar tanto, pero quería creerlo._

_Después de salir de la tienda de novias, intentaron seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. No hablaron al respecto. En las semanas posteriores Rachel volvió y compró el vestido, pensando claramente en aquella tarde que compartió con la rubia de ojos casi indescifrables._

Rachel giró la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, se supone que era otra persona quien debería abarcar cada espacio de su ser, sobretodo en ese momento. Pero le era difícil, de un tiempo a esta parte todo se remitía a Quinn, a sus tardes juntas, a sus almuerzos juntas, a cuando ella cantaba canciones en el club Glee y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la rubia se diera cuenta que eran para ella, y de una vez por todas se levantara, la besara y ambas se fueran juntas y felices a Nueva York. Sin embargo eso no había pasado, y no debía pasar tampoco.

-¡Dios no! ¡Deja de pensar esas cosas! ¡Finn! ¡Te vas a casar con Finn! Él te ama, es un buen chico y le hiciste una promesa-. Exclamaba Rachel en voz alta para convencerse-.

Ya no quedaban más de quince minutos para que abandonara su habitación. Probablemente Leroy y Hiram la esperaban abajo para subirla al auto, correctamente decorado y llevarla a la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Sintió dos pequeños golpes en su puerta. Era la hora.

-Hija ¿estás lista?-. Pregunto Hiram-.

-Sí, eso creo-. Respondió no muy convencida-.

Su padre se acercó con cautela. Ese instinto paternal le decía que su hija necesitaba más tiempo y algunas palabras que la hicieran tomar una decisión con seguridad.

-Rachel ¿Estás segura?-. Posicionándose detrás de ella, ambos se podían ver reflejados en el espejo-.

-Si lo estoy, sólo estaba terminando de arreglarme el cabello-. Respondió haciendo alusión a la primera pregunta-.

-No te estoy preguntando si estás segura de estar lista, te estoy preguntando si estás segura de hacer esto, de querer casarte con Finn-. Aclaró el hombre-.

Rachel se giró en dirección a él para mirarlo de frente. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba que su propio padre le preguntara tal cosa. Acaso tan evidente estaba siendo frente a sus dudas.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-. Expresó para desviar la atención y no responder-.

-Rachel, te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta con sólo mirarte que eres un mar de dudas, ni siquiera me da la sensación de que estés feliz-. Respondió sincero-.

-Papá…por favor…-. Intentó interrumpir la pequeña diva-.

-Alguien te lo tiene que decir-. Siguió hablando el hombre-. Hija, tú desde pequeña tuviste un sueño, te preparaste, te esforzaste siempre más que los demás, con tu perseverancia y obstinación fuiste logrando cada una de tus metas, siempre nos hiciste sentir orgullosos y seguros de que lograrías salir de Lima e irte a Nueva York, pero ahora siento que estás tirando a la basura todo eso casándote a los 18 años, recién graduada de la escuela, te estás atando a alguien demasiado joven -. Dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente a los ojos-.

-Papá yo iré a Nueva York, sólo que no este año, voy a postular nuevamente el próximo-. Respondió-.

-¡Rachel te aceptaron en NYADA! es una oportunidad única hija, no puedes estar segura que te acepten nuevamente el próximo año-. Insistía su padre-.

-Un matrimonio a distancia jamás funcionaria-. Contestó obstinada-. Tomé una decisión, espero que la respetes y me apoyes como siempre lo has hecho-. Añadió-.

-Sabes que lo haré, sólo hay una cosa que quiero que sepas-.

-Dime…-.

-Tú matricula en NYADA esta pagada, si cambias de opinión todo lo que tienes que hacer es irte y seguir tu sueño-. Expresó el hombre-.

-Papá tú…-.

-¡Ya es la hora!-. Exclamó Leroy entrando a la habitación-. Eres una hermosa novia-.

-Gracias-. Respondió bajando la mirada-.

-Ahora tenemos que irnos, las novias siempre se atrasan, pero lo preciso-. Expresó nuevamente el otro padre de Rachel-.

-Vamos-. Respondió la pequeña diva-.

Rachel bajó del brazo de Leroy cada uno de los escalones desde su habitación a la entrada. Subió al auto escoltada por sus dos padres. Conocía exactamente las calles que recorrería hasta llegar al lugar donde la esperaba el chico a quien le había hecho una promesa. Las ideas eran más confusas que antes, las palabras de su padre aún resonaban con fuerza en su mente, y esos ojos verdes no la abandonaban ni siquiera por un instante.

* * *

><p>Quinn había estado más de un hora librando una batalla en su mente. Equilibrando los pro y los contra acerca de asistir o no a la boda. Finalmente tomó el vestido que había comprado, se lo colocó y salió de su casa. Por Rachel, se repetía, iba a ir solamente porque el día en que la pequeña diva le entrego personalmente la invitación, le insistió que por favor fuera. ¿Y quien se podía negar a esos ojos brillantes?, ella por lo menos ya se había rendido en el intento de negarle algo a la castaña.<p>

Al entrar a la iglesia su corazón se contrajo de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho. Se notaba el perfeccionismo de Rachel en cada uno de los arreglos florales que adornaban el principio de las filas de asientos para los invitados, que al compararlos con los ubicados en otros lugares combinaban perfectamente. Al fondo, en el altar, se podía distinguir la figura de dos hombres vestidos de manera diferente. Un sacerdote y un rabino, sería una ceremonia mixta, dado que los contrayentes profesaban religiones distintas.

En cada paso que avanzaba hacía su asiento, que estaba lógicamente del lado de la novia. Un nudo se hacía más grande en su garganta. Quería gritar, quería decirles a todos que ese matrimonio no podía estar ocurriendo, que su Rachel no podía estar a punto de casarse con alguien más, que sí eso pasaba su corazón se rompería en incontables partes, que nunca se podrían volver a juntar. Era tanta su desesperación que dio la vuelta y comenzó a retroceder.

-¡Fabray ya te vas!-. Exclamó Santana que venía llegando de la mano de Britt-.

-Ahora no-. Respondió y siguió hacía la salida-.

Santana le susurró algo al oído a Brittany, le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y salió detrás de Quinn.

-Me vas a decir que te pasa-. Preguntó Santana en un costado de la salida de la iglesia, donde no había más personas-.

-No me pasa nada-. Respondió evasiva-.

-Seguro, entonces viniste de negro porque es lo ideal para un matrimonio y lo acompañas con esa cara que me dice que te contrataron hoy para llorar en el funeral-. Expresó sarcástica la latina-.

Quinn la miró a los ojos y recordó que había elegido vestir de riguroso negro porque sabía que ese día, si Rachel le daba el definitivo "si, acepto", a Finn, algo dentro de ella moriría.

Quería rebatirle a Santana, pero a la astuta latina era difícil mentirle. Sabía que su cercanía con Rachel en los últimos meses no había pasado inadvertida.

-Ok, no te voy a forzar a decirme lo que pasa, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti-. Dijo la morena para romper el silencio-.

La rubia la abrazó con fuerza, en ese momento más que nunca le agradecía que le ofreciera toda su amistad.

-Q, estoy aquí para lo que necesites y eso incluye ayudarte a detener esta farsa-. Le susurró Santana-.

-Si ella es feliz casándose con él, no voy a ser yo quien lo evite-. Contestó una acongojada Quinn-.

-Quinn, entre tú y él, esta claro quien de verdad la ama, porque estoy segura que tú jamás serías capaz de destruir su sueño sólo por mantenerla a tu lado-. Reflexionó la latina-.

-San, me puedes dejar sola por favor, necesito pensar-. Pidió-.

-Ok, estaré adentro-. Respondió dándole una última sonrisa-.

Quinn se apoyó en uno de los bordes de la escalera. Tenía una vista panorámica de todos los que entraban a la iglesia, y también una distancia considerable como para que nadie la molestara. Buscó en su cartera una cajetilla de cigarrillos que había echado porque sabía que en algún momento los necesitaría. Es cierto que no fumaba desde su época de Skans, cuando se creía pandillera con el pelo rosa y sus pantalones rasgados. Giró su cabeza en negación y sonrió, estaba tan perdida en ese momento y a la única que le importo, la única que se acercó para hacerla volver, fue Rachel. Siempre ella, siempre ahí.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No estaba preparada para perderla, no quería, sobretodo porque sentía que ella pudo haber evitado que todo llegara a ese punto. Porque hace unos días atrás tuvo la posibilidad de decirle todo lo que sentía. Y fue cobarde. Prefirió correr, mentirle, "desearle que fuera feliz". Se reprochaba a si misma, al momento que los recuerdos se apropiaban de su confundida mente.

_Flashback _

_Quinn iba manejando su auto. Recorría la pequeña distancia que estaba entre su casa y la de Rachel. La verdad hasta unos meses atrás desconocía totalmente la cercanía que siempre habían mantenido. Cercanía que ahora agradecía, ya que sus visitas a esa residencia se hacían cada vez más reiteradas._

_Rachel la había llamado, invitándola a pasar la tarde con ella. Sus padres no estarían, y le apetecía ver una película. La rubia en su mente sabía que no era una buena idea. Estaba absolutamente consciente que los días se iban rápido y menos faltaba para ver a Rachel salir del brazo de Finn, vestida de blanco y con un nuevo apellido. Lo sabía, racionalmente entendía que lo que debía hacer era ir alejándose de a poco y no al contrario. Pero bastaba una llamada de la pequeña diva, para que Quinn. La impenetrable reina del hielo, cediera._

_Ya estaba estacionando al frente. Caminó y no tuvo necesidad de tocar el timbre. Rachel estaba parada, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola fijamente, con esa sonrisa que podría iluminar todo Lima._

_-Hola-. Saludó la rubia-._

_-¡Me alegra que ya estés aquí!-. Exclamó la pequeña diva._

_Depositó un beso en su mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza. Quinn no entendía del todo ese recibimiento tan efusivo, pero tampoco se quejaba, no había nada más reconfortante para ella que estar entre los brazos de Rachel._

_Subieron a su habitación y como Quinn ya tenía claro, Rachel fue de inmediato a poner un musical para ver. La rubia no le dijo nada. Simplemente aceptó con gusto cuando la castaña la invitó a acostarse junto a ella._

_Sin darse cuenta y de manera natural, Rachel fue posicionando su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn, mientras con uno de sus brazos se aferraba con fuerza de su cintura. Ambas mantenían su vista en la película. Pero por lo menos para la rubia el argumento de aquella producción, había dejado de tener algún sentido, cuando pudo respirar tan de cerca el aroma de aquella chica, que la tenía con todos sus sentidos alertas. Le comenzó a acariciar el cabello con dedicación, como si fuera una situación absolutamente cotidiana. Como si fueran sólo las dos, siempre únicamente las dos. Quinn olvidó todo, el compromiso, el que ella se iría en pocas semanas, y en que Rachel inevitablemente se convertiría en alguien de su pasado._

_Cuando al parecer la película había terminado. Rachel se separo un poco sólo para quedar a la altura de Quinn y mirarla a los ojos. La distancia seguía siendo mínima, el espacio personal de cada una estaba totalmente invadido, lo que producía que sus respiraciones se agitaran, sus miradas se hacían cada vez más intensas y las palabras no eran necesarias para entender que a ambas chicas les producía cosas estar tan cerca._

_-Dímelo…-. Pidió Rachel en un susurro-._

_-No puedo…-._

_-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó-._

_Quinn amorosamente tomó su mano, en donde se ubicaba el anillo. Joya que para la rubia representaba todo lo que alejaría a su pequeña diva de ella. Para siempre. Rachel entendió de inmediato el porqué del silencio de Quinn. Sabía que ese en ocasiones insignificante accesorio, era en ese instante el impedimento por el que no iba a recibir alguna confesión de la rubia._

_-Serás una hermosa novia Rachel-. Expresó la rubia levantándose de la cama-._

_-Quinn…esto…tú puedes cambiarlo…-. La castaña tartamudeando y muy bajo-._

_-No voy a ser yo quien evite que seas feliz-. Fueron las últimas palabras de rubia sin mirarla a los ojos-._

_Quinn se apresuró en salir de ahí. Sabía que un minuto más y le diría todo. Le diría que para ella, esa relación había pasado hace mucho tiempo el limite de la amistad, le confesaría que no imaginaba su vida, sin tenerla a su lado, que daría lo que fuera porque no llevara ese anillo en su dedo anular. Le rogaría si fuera necesario porque no se casara._

_Pero no podía hacerlo, no era lo correcto. Rachel no se merecía que interfiriera así en su vida. Para ella la pequeña diva, más que cualquier otra persona debía lograr ser feliz y sí había aceptado, ser la esposa de Finn Hudson, ella no era quien para intervenir._

_Alcanzó a llegar a la seguridad que le brindaba su auto. Manejo sin un destino. Hasta que llegó a un lugar alejado del centro de la ciudad. Apoyó sus manos en el volante y sacó cada lágrima que había reprimido desde que se dio cuenta que quería a Rachel, y que no podría tenerla. Lloró porque la estaba perdiendo. Lloró porque en ese momento y por primera vez, sabía lo que era que alguien te arrancara el corazón del pecho y se lo llevara consigo, sin la más mínima intensión de devolverlo._

_Los días posteriores Quinn había rechazado cualquier contacto con Rachel. No compartían a solas. Se había simplemente resignado a que cuando la viera de nuevo, sería vestida de novia, en una iglesia._

_Fin del Flashback._

Quinn ya iba por el tercer cigarrillo. Uno tras otro. No sabía si era buena idea quedarse ahí. Sabía que no sería capaz de resistirlo. Podía ser una experta ocultando sus sentimientos, pero al momento de ver a Rachel se desmoronaría, eso lo tenía claro.

Cada recuerdo no dejaba de pasarle por la mente, era como una maldita película. Desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando la insultaba porque simplemente había decidido hacer de su vida un infierno, cuando la abofeteo o miles de otras veces que la castaña se había intentado acercar a ella, ser su amiga, y la rubia le había negado cada oportunidad.

Una lágrima corrió lentamente por su mejilla. Sentía que se merecía estar sufriendo, se lo merecía por todas esas veces que hiso llorar a Rachel, por como la trato. Por no haber visto desde un principio la gran e impresionante persona que era.

El ruido de una bocina de automóvil la hiso girar la vista hacía donde provenía el sonido. Era algo que sabía no estaba preparada para ver. Rachel bajaba ayudada por uno de sus padres. Lucía realmente impresionante, demasiado hermosa como para casarse con ese idiota, pensó la rubia con rabia.

No podía quitar sus ojos de ella, algo en su interior le pedía una señal, algo que le dijera que podía intervenir, que Rachel no estaba segura de querer compartir su vida con Finn. Algo aunque fuera mínimo que le diera una esperanza.

-Mírame Rach, sólo mírame-. Murmuraba Quinn-.

Rachel tuvo que aceptar la mano que le ofreció Leroy para bajar del vehículo, porque sus piernas no le estaban respondiendo del todo. No sabía si era por lo nerviosa que estaba o porque su cuerpo se negaba a entrar a la iglesia en una clara señal de no estar de acuerdo con su decisión. Al estar ya de pie al lado de sus padres, comenzó a caminar muy despacio.

Dio los primeros pasos y sintió un calor que la envolvió, una agradable y conocida sensación. Giró su cabeza hacía la derecha, no sabía porque, sólo que una fuerza invisible la llamaba. Su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que eran unos ojos verdes los que la llamaban. Le sostuvo la mirada. Fueron unos segundos, tal vez menos, porque tenía claro que si seguía pegada en ellos, correría a los brazos de Quinn, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Quería llorar, quería sacarse ese maldito vestido y salir de ahí.

Pero su parte racional le decía que no podía hacerlo. Que tenía a un chico esperándola en el altar y no podía dejarlo plantado, él no se lo perdonaría jamás. Además, con Finn todo era seguro, tenía la certeza que él la quería, con Quinn eran sólo presentimientos, miradas, y esa, en ocasiones insana necesidad de tenerla cerca, demasiado cerca. Con dificultad y algunas lágrimas siguió caminando, se puso el velo para ocultarle al mundo, que no estaba segura y que ese estaba muy lejos de ser el día más feliz de su vida.

Quinn siguió con la mirada a su pequeña diva hasta que se perdió en la entrada de la iglesia. No sabía la verdad como interpretar esa mirada que se dieron, no sabía que hacer, si seguir ahí, entrar y detener toda esa locura o definitivamente tomar su auto, ir a su casa, empacar e irse para no volver más. Para sacar definitivamente a Rachel de su mente, de su vida y de su corazón.

Fueron pasando los minutos y Quinn permanecía en el mismo lugar. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los cigarros que pasaron por sus labios, y que en nada calmaron esa sensación de angustia de la que era presa. Aspiró el humo y arrojo con una violencia excesiva la colilla al suelo, la piso con elegancia para apagarla y caminó. Si iba a perder a Rachel, no iba a ser sin luchar. No sabía si aún podía hacer algo, porque la ceremonia ya había comenzado, pero por lo menos lo intentaría.

Rachel ya estaba al frente de los dos hombres que oficiarían su matrimonio. A su lado un sonriente Finn Hudson, en primera fila sus padres y tan sólo unas filas más atrás todos sus amigos del Club Glee. Sabía que no estaban todos, faltaba ella. Por un lado era mejor, no soportaba que Quinn fuera testigo del error que estaba cometiendo, no quería que la viera siendo tan cobarde. Porque claramente casarse con Finn, para quedarse en Lima, era de cobarde. Sabía que él le había propuesto matrimonio sólo para retenerla, porque ella lo hacía sentir especial.

Las palabras del sacerdote primero y luego del rabino parecían dichas en otro idioma, puesto que no comprendía con claridad lo que le decían. Respondía monótonamente, sin la consciencia suficiente como para ser capaz de hacerse cargo de las consecuencias que producirían. Estiró su mano para recibir el anillo de matrimonio que Finn con torpeza estaba poniendo en su dedo. Sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, al emitir lágrimas en abundancia. Se podría pensar que eran de emoción, pero lo cierto era que en su cuerpo sólo habitaba la resignación.

El sacerdote pronuncio las últimas palabras.

-Quien tenga alguna razón para detener esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre-. Pronunció el hombre con su voz ceremoniosa-.

Un silencio fúnebre se escuchaba en la iglesia. Rachel agachó levemente la cabeza y justo cuando el sacerdote iba a sellar su destino, se escuchó una voz que todos conocían, pero que nadie esperaba escuchar en ese momento.

-¡Yo!-. Gritó Quinn quien estaba al final de la iglesia.

Rachel giró su cabeza casi en cámara lenta. Pensó que estaba soñando, que por un segundo había sido transportada a una de esas películas de Hollywood, dónde la protagonista que esta a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida, es salvada por su gran amor. Ese por el que sufre gran parte de la película, quien la rechaza en muchas ocasiones, pero que finalmente acepta que la ama y se la lleva para que vivan su final feliz.

Quinn, iba a paso firma hacía el altar. Tenía claro que existía una posibilidad cierta de que esa fuera la locura más grande que haya hecho y que fuera rechazada, para salir de ahí con el corazón definitivamente roto y siendo la burla más grande de todo Lima. Lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Los murmullos eran cada vez más audibles a medida que avanzaba a dónde estaba Rachel. Muchos de ellos provenían del propio Club Glee. Susurros que Santana acalló con una sola mirada, y algunas palabras de advertencia que no distinguió. Su amiga era la única que sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, los otros inocentemente pensaban que era por Finn, que ella aún quería a su ex novio. Como estaban de equivocados.

Cuando ya estaba ahí, las palabras comenzaban a agolparse en su garganta sin decidirse a salir. Era mucho más fácil cuando lo imagino. Era un plan simple, entrar, detener la boda, tomar a Rachel y sacarla de ahí. Pero ahora que debía hacerlo todo se complicaba.

-Quinn…-. Murmuró la castaña con una leve sonrisa-.

-Rach…yo…-. Iba a hablar, tomó su mano con cariño-.

-¡Que crees que estás haciendo!-. Exclamó Finn-.

-¡Detener esta locura!-. Contestó fijando su mirada en él pero sin soltar a Rachel-.

-Quinn tú y yo, terminamos hace mucho tiempo, yo quiero a Rachel, por favor vete estás dejándote en ridículo-. Dijo él con seguridad-.

-No estoy deteniendo esto por ti idiota, es por ella, porque tú no te la mereces, porque no la amas-. Respondió con fuerza-.

En la iglesia se escuchó un ¡Oh! Grupal. Ciertamente toda esa situación estaba lejos de ser lo que esperaban los invitados.

-¡Con que derecho dices que yo no la amo! ¡Estás loca Quinn! Nunca te ha importado Rachel, ¡Porque ahora!-. Se defendió Hudson-.

-¡Porque no me voy a quedar mirando como le arruinas la vida! Tú no la amas, porque si de verdad lo hicieras, no la dejarías renunciar a su sueño por amarrarla a tu lado, no permitirías jamás que con todo el talento que tiene, con todo lo que ha luchado para lograrlo, renuncie ahora, ¡Eres un maldito egoísta!-. Le gritó la rubia desahogándose-.

-Yo no la estoy obligando a casarse conmigo, ella acepto ser mi esposa ¡Respeta eso Fabray y retírate con algo de dignidad! ¡O sino yo mismo te sacaré!-.

-¿A que le tienes miedo? A que siga diciendo verdades...-.

-¡Ella me ama y yo la amo! Por eso nos vamos a casar-. Dijo a la defensiva-.

-¡Tú no la amas! ¡Yo la amo! Porque yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por que ella logre ser feliz incluso dejarla que se case contigo, dejarla ir, perderla para siempre aunque eso hiciera pedazos mi corazón, ¡Lo que tú sientes por Rachel no es amor! Si lo fuera no la habrías hecho quedarse aquí, reconócelo, tú simplemente no sabes que hacer con tu vida, eres un fracasado y no voy a permitir que apagues la estrella que es Rach, me escuchaste ¡No apagaras a mi estrella!-. Exclamó ya fuera de sí-.

Rachel después escuchar de los labios de Quinn decir que estaba enamorada de ella, lo demás no lo pudo distinguir con claridad, las mariposas que revoloteaban por su estómago le impedían, hacer otra cosa que sonreír, tanto que aunque fuera difícil de creer, siendo quien era, no podía si quiera esbozar una palabra. Después de unos minutos y cuando todos estaban en silencio, lo único que salió de su garganta fue un murmullo.

-Quinn… ¿Tú me amas?-. Murmuró-.

La rubia se volvió a girar hacía Rachel, dejando a un anonadado Fin Hudson que aún no lograba juntar las pocas neuronas que tenía para idear una respuesta.

-Rachel…yo sé que no pude elegir peor momento para decírtelo, sé que he cometido demasiados errores contigo y sé que lo único que me merezco de tu parte es que me insultes y me digas que me vaya, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que por una vez en mi vida dejar de ser cobarde y atreverme a decir lo que siento…por ti-. Respiró profundo-. No se cuando pasó, tal vez desde que te vi o quizás cuando me di cuenta que eras la única personas que siempre ha estado ahí, la única que no se fue cuando la insulte, tú me hiciste entrar en razón y por ti hoy puedo decir que tengo un futuro esperándome, por eso no podía dejar que arruines el tuyo…-. Expresó la rubia con la voz quebrada-.

-Sólo por eso…-. Rachel quería escuchar esas dos palabras de nuevo, quería saber que era real-.

-No, también porque te amo, estoy tan enamorada de ti Rachel que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por que me des una oportunidad-. Confesó la rubia-.

Sus ojos se miraron fijamente y ahora las lágrimas que Rachel derramaba eran de completa emoción y felicidad. Mientras Quinn le tomó la mano con cariño.

-Puedes partir por sacarme de aquí-. Dijo de repente la castaña.

Quinn sonrió, y antes de que cualquier persona incluido el novio reaccionaran, Rachel iba corriendo por el pasillo de la mano de Quinn rumbo a la salida.

Cuando Finn se dio cuenta que estaba solo en el altar, comenzó a caminar rápidamente intentado alcanzarlas, no iba a permitir que lo dejaran, no iba a ser la burla de toda la ciudad, porque su prometida lo dejo en el altar para escapar con su ex novia.

Iba ya en la mitad del pasillo cuando alguien se le interpuso.

-Será mejor que las dejes ir, Rachel decidió y eligió a Quinn-. Expresó Santana-.

-¡Sal de mi camino o te arrepentirás!-. Amenazó descontrolado Hudson-.

-¡No seas imbécil y ya resígnate!-. Contestó la latina-.

-¡Te lo advertí López!-. Levantó sus brazos con clara intensión de empujarla fuerte pero alguien más lo detuvo-.

-Atrévete a tocarle un pelo y no habrá lugar en este mundo dónde puedas esconderte-. Lo amenazó Britt con una mirada severa que descoloco a todos.

Santana sonrió orgullosa, las clases que le estaba dando de como actuar a lo "Lima Heigths Adjacent", al parecer estaban dando resultado. El chico bajo los brazos y no le quedó otra opción que quedarse ahí, plantando y ahora si, con nada que hacer de su vida.

* * *

><p>Quinn y Rachel ya estaban en el estacionamiento dispuestas a abordar el auto de la rubia.<p>

-¡Quinn!-. Expresó deteniéndose-.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó exaltada la rubia-.

-Yo…necesito…-. Dijo insegura-.

-¿Estás arrepentida?...tú quieres volver y casarte con él, claro soy una idiota, como pensé que querías fugarte conmigo, que puedo ofrecerte yo...yo que soy la culpable de...-. Desvariaba la rubia en extremo nerviosa-.

Rachel con sus manos le tomó el rostro y la atrajo hacía ella para devorarle los labios en un beso que ambas habían esperado demasiado para darse. De a poco fueron tomando la confianza necesaria para no sólo acercar sus bocas, sino también sus cuerpos, que ya de distancia no tenían nada. El volver a respirar fue lo único que las separó. Quinn se había quedado con ese sabor único en sus labios y ya quería repetirlo.

-Yo necesitaba besarte-. Rompió el silencio Rachel-.

-Y yo necesito hacerlo ahora-. Respondió la rubia-.

Sus labios volvieron otra vez a unirse, y sus lenguas bailaban una danza de reconocimiento. Era nuevo, impresionante pero a la vez se sentía como si siempre debió haber sido así, como si todos sus novios anteriores hubieran sido un error.

-¡Que vivan las recién casadas!-. Se escuchó un grito desde un vehículo que pasaba por ahí-.

Las chicas rompieron su beso y soltaron una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de aquel desconocido. Aunque si se pensaba en un futuro no tal lejano ¿Por qué no podía ser así? Ahora que por fin, habían reconocido sus sentimientos sentían que nada las podría separar.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?-. Preguntó Quinn ocupando el asiento del conductor-.

-Ir a vivir nuestro final feliz-. Contestó Rachel mirándola a los ojos-.

-Pues vamos entonces…-. Dijo la rubia con ilusión-.

-Quinn, primero hay algo que no te he dicho…-.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó extrañada-.

-Yo también te amo-. Confesó tomando su mano-.

Cada una por alguna razón se veía en los ojos de la otra, sus sonrisas no podían ser más grandes, y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban con el más mínimo roce. No sabían en que momento había sido que el amor las unió. Lo que tenían claro era que se habían salvado mutuamente, su amor las había salvado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya sido de su gusto, tengo la idea de escribir otro capitulo como un epilogo, depende de ustedes!<strong>

**Gracias por leer, saludos, Dany.**


End file.
